In My Memories
by Frozen Lullaby
Summary: Etcetera and Admetus had just become mates. But Etcetera is left with several questions. Why did he choose her? Why is he so interested in her? Whats so great about her? Soon it turns out that Admetus know so many things that Etcetera dosen't know about her. But she will soon remember. Not quite sure about the ratings. For now it's T.
1. He Chose Her

**(My opinion on Admetus and Etcetera relationship changes quite often. Note that in every story all the characters relationships and brother and sister relationships won't be the same. For example in this story Admetus is Plato's older brother. While in another one of my stories Admetus is Plato's father. I was planning on making a father daughter story for Admetus and Etcetera. But now I feel like they're in a love relationship.)**

Etcetera and all the jellicles lean backwards. The clouds covering the Jellicle moon moved their way out of the moonlights path, reavealing the giant blue moon. The moonlight beamed down on all the jellicles. They stood up straight brushing their eyes from the sudden brightness. Some remained standing, while others dropped to the ground to join the mate of their lives. Some were sure of who they were going to mate with. For example, Alonzo and Cassandra had been planning to be mated for life for several months. So now was their chance to be mated for life. Tumblebrutus always had a crush on Jemima, and so now it was his moment to express his feeling towards her. Same with pouncival. Jellylorum and Asparagus had been mated for life already, but with every mating dance they mate with each other. But for some others, including Etcetera. The mates of their lives would be unkown. Etcetera dropped to the floor and crawled around and positioned herself in a corner of the junkyard. She turned and watched one of her bestfriends Victoria become an adult. She stood in the middle of the junkyard with Plato coming up from behind her. Other jellicles were interesting in watching Victoria become an adult. Plato brushed his head against Victoria's stomach offering to mate. Victoria seemed to be having second thoughts, she jumped back nervously with her eyes close, But then she approaced him, the two of them nuzzle against each other. She turned her back to Plato and raised her arms above her. Plato enthusiasticly ran his hands down her back and lifted her above his head. At this moment the other Jellicles started to mate. Etcetera balanced on her right arm and leg, She lifted her arm in the air, she waved her hand aroun, then brought her hand back down and positioned herself into a mid air splits. She supported her body weight on her neck and shoulders and extended one of her legs in front of her and the other behind her. She waited, watching Plato slowly spin around with Victoria in the air, Plato stopped and held her high above his head. Suddenly Etcetera felt someone brush up against her leg that was behind her. She became nervous. Who was this tom who was going to be her future mate? She looked to see who it was. It was Admetus. Etcetera had noticed that Admetus had been rather close to her for the pass few days. He was always watching her for some odd reason. Almost as if he was watching after her. But now, he was offering to be her mate for life. Etcetera neverously leaned forward and rolled out of her air splits position. She rolled to much and landed laying on her back. Admetus crawled up to her and layed himself on her. Etcetera rolled into a ball and covered her face. Admetus must have gotten the message, for Etcetera felt him get off her. Admetus crawled beside her and now seemed to be focus on his younger brother Plato. He watched his little brother and victoria. He knew that Plato had always had feelings towards Victoria. He felt happy that his brother was with the queen he loved. Etcetera displayed her flexibility by balancing herself on her arms and stretching her legs in front of her. Admetus had gotten in her way and she accidently brushed his shoulder with her foot. He turned around and crawled away from her. She became scared, she didnt know what he was going to do. But out of the corner of her eye she saw him coming back up next to her. All the jellicles were about to end their mating dance, they all lowered themselfs to the ground, and layed down. Admetus layed down facing his back towards Etcetera. Etcetera did the same. All the Jellicle lifted their arms in the air. They reached up towards and moon and slowly let their arms fall back down onto their mates. Etcetera noticed the fur on her arm was rather untamed and fixed it. Etcetera scooted her head closer to her other friend Jemima. Jemima noticed Etcetera was rather uneasy and scooted her head next to Etcetera. All the Jellicles rested. Snuggling with their mates. Some of them purred. Before Etcetera fell asleep she thought to herself.

"Why me?" Thought Etcetera.

At the end of the Jellicle ball, the queens were to live with their mates. So when Old Deuteronomy chose Grizabella to go to the Heavyside Layer, Admetus was rather close behind Etcetera. Soon the last song was sung and everyone reunited with their mates and were begginning to leave the junkyard. Etcetera turned around so she could re unit with Admetus and return with him to his den. But he was not behind her, he was a minute ago. Etcetera noticed her mother Jellylorum talking to Admetus. She seemed rather irritaed with him, Etcetera crepted up to them, when she came closer she could hear what her mother was saying.

"My daughter, how can you mate for life with my daughter? I thought I had told you to stay away!" Jellylorum spat.

Admetus was about to say something, but stopped when he noticed Etcetera. Jellylorum turned to see what he was looking at. Her harsh expression turned into a motherly smile.

"Oh Etcy dear, how long have you been there?" She asked.

Etcetera sighed. She knew what her mother was doing. Her mother thought she was too young to mate and to move out. Which irritated Etcetera. She was her youngest daughter, and she always treated her like a kit. She rarley let Etcetera go out to hang with her friends. She wasen't allowed to have tomfriends. And if she were to mention a toms name she would be grounded. Etcetera felt like a prisoner when she was with Jellylorum. Her older brother Pouncival was allowed to do anything. He could go out whenever he felt like it. He could come back whenever he wanted to, and if he came home late he wouldn't be in any trouble. He had many queenfriends that he constantly talked about. It seemed like Jellylorum never cared about him. She didn't treat him like her son, even though he was her son. But Pouncival didn't seem to care. He would pick on his sister sometimes. But truly he did love his baby sister. He was always looking out for her. If Jellylorum was gone, he would take her outside the den to do whatever she wanted. And if they got caughter Pouncival took blame. He always took blame. Once Mungojerrie said something inapropriate and sexual about Etcetera. This angered Pouncival and he saw to it that Mungojerrie never said anything bad about his sister. But now Pouncival was moving out and she would probably barley get to see him. But the only thing that made Etcetera happy was now that she would be away from her controlling mother. She would be able to do anything she pleased. And no one would stop her.

"Mother, Why must you treat me like a kit?" Etcetera asked bitterly.

Jellylorum was taken back by the tone of her daughter. "Etcy, I have no idea what you are talking about." Jellylorum said.

"Mother, nothing you will say will make me and Admetus not mates. We mated and now we are mated for life." Etcetera said looking over to Admetus. He looked back at her. Then looked away. Etcetera turned her attention back to her mother.

Jelly sighed. "Etcy, you are still young. You dont have to hurry and move out already. You can mate next year when your much older." She said.

Etcetera huffed angrily. "Jemima, Electra, and Victoria mated, so why can't I?" Etcetera said getting upset. Admetus noticed how irritated she was getting and walked to her and stood next to her.

Jellylorum saddened a bit. "Etcy deary. Your my kitten." She said.

"So is Pouncival." Replied Etcetera.

Jellylorums eyes soften. "But you're my only daughter." She said.

Etcetera felt her heart becoming heavy. She had this feeling whenever she was about to cry. She didn't want to cry. Not in front of Admetus. She tried he best to suck up the tears and to remain calm. She thought she was doing good until she noticed Admetus looking rather concerned. Etcetera didn't relize why he was so worried until she could taste her tears. They rolled down her face and ran past her lips. She began to tremple causing the tears from her lip to drip off.

"Oh." Etcetera said covering her face with her hands. She could feel her face turning red. She was embarrased. She hated crying in front of people. Pouncival would sometimes call her a cry baby whenever she cryed. She hated being called that. She felt someones hand on her shoulder. She assumed her mothers and removed her hands from her damp face. She turned to see it was Admetus hand. She wiped away her tears and turned to her mother.

"Its time for me to go mother." Etcetera said while wrapping her arms around her mother. Jellylorum hugged her back tightly. Etcetera could feel her mothers tears rolling down her face. It made Etcetera tear up even more. The horrible guilt overcame her.

"Be safe." Jellylorum whispered in Etcetera's ear.

Etcetera unwrapped her arms and pulled away from her mother. She didn't look in her mothers eyes. She didn't want to see how sad she was. It would only make her feel wrose. Etcetera turned to Admetus. He gently took her hand into his and pulled her alone. They both walked into the night to their new home.


	2. Remember

**(I seems like things are going to fast but I don't like to hesitate when writing romance novels. In the chapter Admetus tells Etcetera about what happened to her awhile ago. I kinda based this story off a song I heard. I'm going to have Admetus sing this song to Etcetera. But I do not own the song. The song is by Ashram.)**

Etcetera and Admetus walked through the night. It was awkwardly quiet. Etcetera kept thinking to herself as to why Admetus chose her. What was so great about her, and what was she good for are the things she would think of. She finally got the courage to ask him.

"Admetus?" Etcetera asked nervously.

"Yes?" Admetus replied.

"Can I ask you something, something serious?" Asked Etcetera.

"You can ask my anything." Admetus answered.

Etcetera hesitated. "Why did you pick me to be your mate?" She finally said.

Admetus didn't reply. Etcetera was now starting to regret asking that question. Etcetera was now starting to think that Admetus only chose her because she was the only mate that wasn't taken. Finally Admetus spoke.

"I will tell you when we arrive home." Admetus answered.

Etcetera nodded and they continued on. The walked through the dark night. The moonlight provided them with light in the darkness. Admetus and Etcetera didn't talk through out the entire trip home. They stopped a couple of times for a drink of water. But other than that, neither of them uttered a word. Etcetera decided to make small talk.

"Are we almost there?" Etcetera asked? She suddenly regretted asking that. She thought it made her sound like a whiny little kitten. She regretted saying alot of things.

"Yes, we will be arriving home shortly." Admetus answered calmly.

Etcetera was impressed by Admetus patience. She never once heard Admetus raise his voice. In fact, she rarely heard his voice. Admetus never sang any solos. He'd rather stay out of the spotlight. His brother Plato was the same. They both kept to themselves. Etcetera wanted to ask him about that. But now was not a good time to ask him. They continued walking until they reached Admetus's den. Etcetera was a bit nervous to see what her new home was going to look like. Admetus opened the door and enter. He politely held the door open for Etcetera. She entered Admetus's den and looked around. Unlike most dens that just consist of one room being a bedroom. Admetus's den had three rooms. The main room was the bedroom while the two other rooms were a bathroom and a kitchen. Etcetera wandered around the bedroom. Admetus followed behind her.

"I'll be right back." Admetus said exiting the bedroom.

When he was gone Etcetera continued to look around the room. There was a pile of books in a corner of a room. Next to the pile of books was a desk. On the desk there was a little book and a candle. Etcetera was tempted to open the book. But she decided tonight was not a good time to snoop through Admetus's personal things. She looked at his bed. It was huge. Huge enough to fit two adult cats. Etcetera felt somewhat uncomfortable after thinking that. She sat down on the bed and lightly ran her hand down the blanket. This was where she was to sleep, with Admetus. For the rest of her life. She was to sleep with him in this bed. She would probably conceive kittens in this bed. That thought let alone made her blush. She wondered if her and Admetus would have kittens. If so how many. And when. She hoped it wouldn't be too soon. She wasn't ready to do something like that. Even though her and Admetus mated for life, they didn't mate to much. At that moment Admetus entered the room his one of his hands behind his back. Etcetera quickly stood up.

"No, Please sit back down." Admetus said.

Etcetera reluctantly sat back down on the bed. Admetus walked up to her. He looked down and pulled out a torn apart collar. Etcetera looked at the collar and she looked back at Admetus.

"I don't understand." she said.

Admetus sat down next to her on the bed and handed her the collar.

"Etcetera, there are things you do not remember." Admetus said softly.

Etcetera looked at Admetus. "What do you mean?" She asked.

Admetus looked Etcetera seriously in the eyes.

"I mean you wore this collar once." Admetus said.

Etcetera shook her head. "What? No I was born a stray cat. Ive never lived with humans." Etcetera said.

Admetus took the collar back and looked at it.

"Etcetera, I need you to remember." He said.

"Remember what?" Asked Etcetera. She was now confused. What did she need to remeber? And why did he want her to remeber so badly?

Admetus hesitantly looked at her. He scooted closer to her and took one of her hands in his.

"Etcetera, a long time ago, you and me were in love, we both agreeded on mating for life but your mother didn't aprove. Until one day you were taken from your mother and the tribe by humans. They took you into their home and had given you this collar to wear. Your mother in a fit of panic asked me if I could go find you and bring you home. I reluctantly did what she asked me to and i set out for you. When I finally found you. You lived with the humans. They were nice to you. But you missed your mother and brother. So I entered through an open window and I promised I would take you home to your mother. You happily agreed to come with me and followed me back home. But when we came apon a road. You were hit by a car. I thought for sure you had died there. I felt horrible letting this happened to you. I brought you home anyways. When I arrived at the junkyard. Your mother greeted me with bitterness and hate. She yelled at me saying I was the reason you were dead. She yanked you from my arms and held you close to her. But you were still alive. Jellylorum took you to Tantomile. The tribes nurse. Her and her brother looked you over. The did several different things to you. They used magic to heal most of your wounds. But there was one thing they couldn't heal. And that was your memory. So you were left with only your memories before you met me. Your mother made it very clear that I was to never come near you, or to talk to you. So I watched you from a distance, prepared to protect you from anything. I wanted to let you live your life without me and all the horrible memory's. But I couldn't bare to live without you. So when the Jellicle ball came, I made the choice to mate with you. And to become your mate for life." Admetus explained.

Etcetera didn't know what to believe. How could this have happen to her? She loved Admetus? She had never loved anyone before. Besides Rum Tum Tugger. But she knew he would never be with her. She wonder how she and Admetus were before her memory loss. Etcetera shook her head in disbelief.

"No... No that never happened... yo- you just want me to fall in love with you. Tell me the truth! If you don't I can Just go ask my mo- mother." Etcetera stammered. She realized again she was crying. She buried her face in her hands and started to sob.

"This cant be true!" She cried.

She felt Admetus wrap his arms around her. When someone touched her it made her cry even more. She cried even harder. Admetus hugged her tightly. Etcetera gave in and buried her face in Admetus's chest fur. Admetus gently rubbed her back while she cry. A few moments passed with Etcetera still crying. She had been crying quite sometime.

"He's so patient with me." She thought to herself.

When she finally stopped she pulled her face away from Admetus chest and looked up at him. He looked back and chuckled.

"What?" Etcetera asked confused.

"Your lipstick is smeared." Replied Admetus. He took his thumb and gently wiped away the lipstick from her cheek. Etcetera felt her face turn scarlet. She hung her head low so Admetus wouldn't see. But it was too late. Admetus was already rubbing her back again.

"It's late." He said finally. "We should sleep."

Etcetera nodded and crawled into bed. She crawled onto the left side of the bed and pulled the blankets onto her. Admetus walked over the the desk that held the book and the candle. He blew out the candle, instantly turning his den pitch black. The sudden darkness took Etcetera by surprise.

"Jeez it's dark! How do you see anything?" Etcetera said.

She heard Admetus chuckle again.

"I prefer to sleep in the darkness." He said.

Etcetera felt him crawl onto the bed and up towards her. He pulled the blankets over him. When he was settle he let out a relaxed sigh.

Etcetera turned her back to him. "Goodnight." She said closing her eyes.

She was almost asleep when she felt Admetus's arms wrap around her from behind. Once again she felt her face turn warm. Admetus pressed himself close to his mate. He leaned into Etcetera's ear and whispered.

"Goodnight Etcetera." He whispered.

Etcetera felt somewhat safe in Admetus's arms. she slowly closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.

**(Finally done writing this chapter. Kinda took awhile to explain everything. But I think I pulled it off :). Chapter three will be coming shorty.)**


	3. Admetus

**(I know that Admetus's journal entry is long. But please read it. It's important to the story and to him. And to Admetus's and Etcetera's relationship.) **

Sunlight beamed through one of Admetus windows. Etcetera was now waking up at that time. She itched her eyes and yawned. She got up out of bed and stretched out her limbs. She expected Admetus to be there. But he wasent. In fact. His side of the bed was made. Etcetera assumed he went out to find breakfast. She got up and made her side of the bed trying her best to make it perfect like Admetus's side. When she was finished she walked over to the pile of books in the corner and rummaged through them. She flipped some of the books over, reading the titles to see what book seemed interesting. She kept searching. None of the book were catching her attention. Until she remeber the book on Admetus's desk. She look over at the desk. The book was still there. It was dusty. It looked untouched for days. Etcetera bit her lip. She wanted to read it, but she felt like if Admetus found he would never trust her again. But then again, Etcetera was a very curious kitten. She opened the book. The first page she flipped was title. "My Journel."

"Admetus writes in a journal?" Etcetera asked puzzled.

She flipped to the second page and began to read

**November 6**

After putting up with so much drama from my father, Me and Plato moved out. We decided to leave our father and to move far away so he couldnt find us. Our father an alcoholic. Our mother a postitute. That's how I was created. My father had no intention of staying with my mother. He had a one night stand with her. A week later she found out she was pregnant with me. She went to my father and told him. He did not take the news so happily. He slapped my mother and said he denied being the father. Even though he knew she was carrying me. He was angry with her. But he decided to stay with her anyways. My mother was happy she was going to have me. My father on the other hand wasn't. He would often beat my mother while she was pregnant. She did her best to protect me by covering her stomach whenever my father would strike her. Months passed and I was finally born. I still remember it to this day. How warm my mother was, her scent, and her love. My father never came to see me when I was born. The first time I ever saw my father was when I was two weeks old. He simpily snickered and said to my mother that I didn't look like him. He snorted and left to find more alcohol. My mother hugged me close to her and told me what ever happens she would be there for me. I smile and nuzzle my mother. Whenever my father came home drunk he would take it out on me and my mother. He constantly yelled and beated me. My mother would always try to make him stop. But he would turn around and stike her across the face. Then yelled at her to not tell him how to raise his kitten. A couple of days later my mother found out that she was pregnant again. This time she was detirmined to keep the pregnancy a secret from my father. But her stomach explained everything. My father went back to abusing her while she carried my younger brother or sister. A couple of weeks passed by and a couple days after I turned one month old my baby brother was born. Mother named him Plato after the greek philosopher. I loved my little brother. I always watched over him. Whenever father got violent I would hide him. When me and Plato became teenagers our mother once again had become pregnant. But this time it wasn't father kitten. And he knew that. He released all his rage on her. He beated her, burned her, raped her. Me and Plato always tried to stop. But we werent strong enough. One day mother was nearing the end of her pregnancy when father punched her in the stomach. The blow to her stomach caused her water to break. Me and Plato helped our mother through labor. She had been sick for the pass couple of days and was very weak. And the baby wasent due for another two weeks. Plato sat by mother up front. He dabbed the sweat off her forhead. While I was to deliver the baby. When the baby was delivered something was wrong. It was a girl and she was very limp. It took only a couple of seconds to relize that she wasent breathing. I sprang into action doing CPR on the baby. But it was no use. She was dead. And god, she would have been cute. Her beautiful cream fur with stripes. I let the tears drop from my face onto my dead sister. I gently wrapped her in a blanket and layed her on the bed. Mother was very weak and she didn't know the baby was dead. She asked how she was doing. I lied and said she doing well and sleeping. My mother simply smile weakly and fell asleep. Our mother died that night.

Etcetera could feel the tears streaming down her face. Her hands trembled. She felt that heavy heart feeling comming back.

"Admetus." She croaked.

She closed the book.

"I'm so sorry!" Etcetera cryed. She collapsed to the ground and buried her face in her hands. She violent sobbed letting her makeup smear all over her face. She could taste her salty tears. All she could think about what was what happened to Admetus. It was horrible. His father, his mother, Plato , and his little sister. She was creamed colored and stripped. Like Etcetera.

"God, it must be horrible to look at me!" Etcetera said. She felt guilty for looking so similar to his sister. Etcetera now regreted reading Admetus's journal. He'd woudl have been very disapointed if he found out. He would probably never trust her again. She didn't blame him if he did. She didn't relize how long she was crying until Admetus came home with dinner.

"I'm home Etcetera!" Admetus exclaimed while carrying in bags with food. He noticed Etcetera on the floor crying. He dropped the bags and rushed over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Etcetera! Whats wrong? What happened?" He asked concerned.

Etcetera looked up.

"Oh..." Etcetera said. "Admetus.. I- I didn't relize you were home. I- I'm fine I was just..." She looked away trying to make up an excuse for her crying. She noticed in a book on the floor that was titled "Of Mice and Men." She had read it before. She grabbed it and showed it to Admetus.

"I was just reading this book. It's so tragic what George had to do to Lennie. Lennie didn't deserve it" Etcetera lied.

Admetus calmed down. He sighed and placed his hand on his heart.

"You scared me." He said somewhat breathless.

Etcetera smiled. "Sorry Addie." She replied. Her smiled disapeared when she relized she called him addie. Admetus looked at her. She turned red and looked away.

"S- Sorry." Etcetera stammered.

Admetus laughed. "Etcetera everyone calls me that. I don't see why you cant." He said giving her a playful nudge.

Etcetera smiled. She looked into admetus's eyes. his beautiful brown eyes. The moment was suddenly interupted by Etcetera stomach letting off a loud groan. Etcetera blushed and covered her stomach. Admetus laughed.

"Hungry?" He asked.

"Yeah." Etcetera answered.

Admetus patted her on the back. "Why don't you come with me into the kitchen and I'll make dinner." Admetus offered.

"Sound good." Etcetera said getting up and following Admetus into the kitchen.

**(hee hee Of Mice and Men has to be my favorite book of all time. I could literally recite the book ive read it so much. Probably the only book I enjoyed reading in Literature class. chapter four coming soon. :) **


	4. Will You Sing To Me

**(This chapter is rather short. But oh well. I Do not own the song Admetus was singing. The song is called "lady" and is by "Ashram" I would recomend listening to it while you read the story.)**

Etcetera sat at the kitchen table and watched Admetus cook. She wasnt quite sure what he was cooking. But whatever it was smelled good. He was boiling water on the stove. Now and then he would add something. Spices, herbs, salt and pepper. Finally curiousity got the best of Etcetera.

"Admetus? What are you cooking?" Etcetera asked.

"Special recipie." Admetus answered.

'Whats in it?" Etcetera questioned.

Admetus turned around and looked at her and smiled. "Its a secret." He answered playfully.

Etcetera smiled back. "Aww, please tell me." She pleaded with her big brown eyes.

Admetus laughed. He poured whatever he was boiling into two bouls. He gave Etcetera one of the bowls and sat down. Etcetera looked into the bowl. There were little peices of parsley in it. And it had a spicy scent to it. Admetus noticed that Etcetera wasn't eating.

"Try it Etcy it's good." Admetus said.

Etcetera had a strange feeling in his stomach when he called her that. She felt like she had butterflys in her stomach. She never had these feelings towards any other tom besides tugger. But this was different. Sitting at the table with her was a tom that loved her back. Etcetera never had anyone love her back. She didn't feel she was pretty enough. She wanted to be pretty like Bombalurina, Cassandra, Exotica, and Demeter. She sometimes even envyed some of her friends. She would die to have Victoria's beautiful white fur and her impressive dancing skills. She Admire Jemima's pure adorableness, and yearn for her beautiful angelic voice. Her and her friend Electra felt the same. They both felt plain. They voices were normal. They're fur is common. The only skill Etcetera was proud of was her trapeze skills. Other than that she felt plain. Admetus picked up his spoon and dipped it into his bowl. He then pointed the spoon in Etcetera's direction.

"Would you like me to feed you?" Teased Admetus.

Etcetera laughed and shook her head. She dipped her spoon into her bowl and brought the spoon up to her lips. She gently blew on the spoon until the liquid cooled down. Then she sipped down the liquid. She sat there tasting it. She slowly smiled as the taste began to kick it.

"Admetus this is delicious!" Beamed Etcetera. She dipped her spoon back in the bowl for more.

Admetus smiled. "It was something my mother cooked special for me whenever I was having a bad day." Admetus said.

Etcetera stopped when he said that. The guilt she had before had return and now made her somewhat sick.

"Oh, thats nice." She said looking down into her bowl.

Admetus stopped smiling. "Etcetera? Whats wrong?" He asked.

Etcetera looked up. "Oh, nothing, I'm just feeling a little funny." She replied.

Admetus got up from his chair and walked over to Etcetera. He placed his hand on her forehead. Etcetera could feel her heart racing.

"You don't feel warm." Admetus said. "What hurts you?"

Etcetera quick thought of something. "My Stomach." She said finally. She regreted saying her stomach.

"Good going Etcetera, he's going to think his cooking made you sick." She thought angrily to herself.

Admetus took Etcetera's arm and place it around his neck. he took his left arm and slid it underneith Etcetera's legs. His right arm was wrapped around Etcetera's back. Etcetera went with Admetus. She wrapped her arms around Admetus neck and rest her head on his shoulder. Admetus carried her out of the kitchen and into their bedroom. He walked over to the bed and gently laid her down. Admetus took the blanket and pulled it over Etcetera.

"Try and rest." Admetus said.

Etcetera looked up at Admetus.

"Admetus?" Etcetera asked.

"Yes?" Admetus answered while sitting down on the bed.

Etcetera hesitated. "Will...Will you sing to me?" She asked quietly.

Admetus cocked his head. "Sing to you?" He said.

"Well, my older brother Pouncival would sing to me whenever I was sick to help me fall asleep." Etcetera explained.

Admetus didn't say anything. Etcetera felt embarrased and turned her side so her back was facing him. "Ne- nevermind I'll just go to bed." Etcetera stammered. She closed her eyes. She tryed to fall alseep but she couldn't. She thought Admetus had left. But Etcetera's thoughts were interuppted by Admetus's singing.

You rise...  
Flowers blooming in my memories,  
Lady is charming me  
As a night at sea...  
It seems to fly,  
Forever we'll dance in the white light...  
Be my love,  
And together we'll fall in the night...  
Velvet kisses in my memories,  
Lady is whispering  
As a fragile dream...  
It seems to die,  
Forever we'll dance in the white light...  
Be my love,  
And together we'll fall in the night...

Etcetera was now drifting off to sleep. She softly sighed and closed her eyes. Admetus sat there waiting for Etcetera to fall alseep. When he was sure that she was asleep, he quietly leaned over and gently kissed her on the cheek.

"Goodnight my love." He whispered smiling gently.

**Next Chapter will be longer. Thanks for reading :)**


	5. Pouncival Visits

Etcetera was plauged by nightmares. In her dream she was like Ademtus's mother. Pregnant and weak.

In her dream she was sitting in a chair sewing a little sweater. Admetus staggers in drunk. He looks a Etcetera and smirks.

"God you've gotten fat." He smirked.

Etcetera was shocked.

"Admetus?" She asked surprised.

Admetus leaned his head back and howled with laughter. "Im not your pathetic little son! I don't know why I even bother with you. I Should kick you and that little runt out of my den! You two are worthless, Nothing but weaklings. And now your carryiing another little runt. Thats the only thing your good at! Getting pregnant and making me more angry!" Admetus spat.

Etcetera couldn't believe what she was hearing. What was Admetus doing? Why was he acting like this? He was acting like his father. Admetus walked over to her and slapped her across the face. Etcetera fell to the floor. She placed her hand on her cheek and cry out in pain. Admetus stood above her smirking again.

"Your wrose than a kitten." He said coldly.

Etcetera whimpered in her sleep. She kicked her legs and dug her calws into the mattress. Admetus was sitting in a rocking chair and reading a book across the room. He noticed Etcetera and got up. He put his book down and walked over to her and gently stroked her cheek. Etcetera woke up from her nightmare. She qucikly sat up hypervenilating. Admetus was starting to worry.

"Etcy! It was just a bad dream. It's ok!" Admetus said placing his hands on her shoulders.

Etcetera looked around then room, then looked up at Admetus. She threw her arms around him and buried her face in his chest fur. She began to sob again.

"Oh God, It was horrible Admetus." She cried hicupping with tears.

Admetus held her tightly. He tried his best to calm her.

"Etcy, Shhh... You're ok." Admetus said nervously trying calm her down.

Etcetera tighten her grip on Admetus's fur. She could hear Admetus's heartbeat. Admetus rest his cheek on top of Etcetera's head. Etcetera gently ran her hand down Admetus's chest fur. Admetus lifted his head up and looked down at Etcetera. She looked back up.

"What?" She asked.

Admetus sighed. He licked his thumb and bagan to wipe of Etcetera's smeared makeup.

"Thanks." Etcetera said.

"Have you ever thought about just not wearing makeup at all?" Admetus asked.

"What? No! I looked horrible without my lipstick!" Exclaimed Etcetera.

Admetus chuckled. "I doubt that." He said.

Etcetera smiled.

"Oh, I just remebered, your brother is coming to visit." Admetus said.

Etcetera's eyes grew big. "Pounce is coming to visit?" Ectetera asked surprised.

Admetus smiled. "Yes, I invited him over for dinner. I thought if he came to visit you would feel much better." He said.

Etcetera hugged Admetus tightly. "Oh Admetus! Thank you so much!" She cried.

Etcetera jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom. She showered, brushed her fur, and did her makeup. She didn't want to look like a complete nightmare when her brother came to visit. When Etcetera was done she went into the kitchen where Admetus was already making dinner. A couple of minutes later there was a knock on the door. Etcetera ran to the door quickly and opened the door. She was greated with a giant bear hug from her brother.

"Oh Pouncy! I'm so glad to see you." Etcetera said.

"Glad to see you too Etcy!" Pouncival said back.

Etcetera took Pouncival's hand and directed him into the kitchen. Admetus turned to Pouncival and smiled. Pouncival smiled back.

"Hello Pouncival. Glad you could come." Admetus greeted politley.

Pouncival nodded. "Hey, Thanks for inviting me over for dinner." Pouncival replied.

Etcetera sat down at the table. Pouncival joined her and sat in another chair. The two of them chatted while Admetus made dinner.

"So how've ya been sis" Pouncival asked.

"Oh, wonderful. How have u been?" Etcetera said.

"Ive been incredible! Ive never been so happy in my life." Beamed Pouncival

Etcetera chuckled at her brothers sudden bubbly mood. She was glad that her brother was happy. For as long as she could remeber she knew her brother had a huge crush on Bombalurina. She was glad that they were together. Etcetera assumed that Bombalurin would choose Tugger over her brother. But it turns out that Bombalurina was rather fond of Pouncival. So she gladly accepted his offer to mate with her. Etcetera thought about Jellylorum. She wondered how she was doing.

"So, do you know how mother has been?" Etcetera asked quietly.

Pouncival sighed. "Yeah. She's been kinda lonley ever since you left her." Pouncival replied.

Etcetera was scared he was going to say that. She looked down.

"It's my fault." Etcetera said.

Pouncival looked at his sister. "Etcetera. Don't feel bad. Mother knew this day was going to come. It's not your fault. She has to understand that you will not be a kitten forever. You are becoming an adult. And she has to accept that." Pouncival said.

Etcetera nodded in agreement with her brother. But nothing he could say could make her feel any better about leaving her mother so early.

"Have you been visiting her?" Etcetera asked.

"Yes, but she would much rather have you visit her instead me." Pouncival answered.

Etcetera sighed. "Is that what she said?" She asked.

"Yes, sometimes I regret being her least favorite." Pouncival said.

Etcetera shrugged. "Sometimes I regret being her favorite." She said.

Pouncival smiled. "I know mother has been controlling over your for your intire life. But thats because she loves you Etcy." he said.

Etcetera looked down. She thought about Admetus's mother. About how she protected her children and loved them. She died birthing one her children. And there she was complaining about her mother. Etcetera felt selfish. She turned and looked at Admetus. He was just about finished cooking their dinner. Etcetera turned back to his brother.

"Your right." Etcetera said to her brother.

Admetus finished cooking and began handing everyone there food. When the food was served everyone sat down and dug in.

"This is amazing Admetus." Pouncival exclaimed.

Admetus smiled. "Thank you."

"Admetus is a great cook." Etcetera said. She looked at Admetus and smiled. He smiled back and winked.

After that it got quiet. Either everyone was too busy eating, or they didn't know what to say. Pouncival decided to start a conversation.

"Admetus, you seem like a very nice tom. I supose you are taking good care of my sister." Pouncival said not looking up from his plate.

Etcetera shot Pouncival an icy look. "Pouncival!" She whispered harshley.

Pouncival ignored his sister.

Admetus smiled. "Thank you Pouncival, I promise you that I am taking very good care of your sister." Admetus said to Pouncival.

Pouncival smiled and continued eating. A couple hours later later they finished eating. Pouncival asked if he could talk to Etcetera in private. The two of them walked outside the den for privacy.

"What is it Pouncival?" Etcetera asked closing the door to the den.

Pouncival sctratched the back of his neck. "Etcetera?" He hesitated. "Are you happy here?" He asked.

Etcetera looked at him suspiciously. "Of course I am Pounce, why wouldn't I be?" Etcetera asked.

Pouncival shrugged his shoulder. "I dunno, when you and Admetus mated for the first time... You two didn't do much. You looked rather uncomfterable." He said.

"I was just a little nervous. But i'm alright now." Etcetera lied.

Etcetera remebered the mating dance. That was before Admetus told her the memory loss story. She still didn't know if she believed him. She decided to ask her brother about it.

"Pouncival?" She asked.

"Yes, Etcy?" He answered.

"What happened to me?" She asked quietly.

Pouncival cocked his head. "What do you mean what happened to you?" He asked puzzled.

"I mean what happened to me awhile ago." Etcetera asked raising her voice.

Pouncival looked down at the ground. He didn't speak or look up at his sister. He finally sighed.

"I have to go Etcetera. Please visit mother." Pouncival said pulling his sister into a hug.

"Bye Pounce." Etcetera said hugging him back. Oh how she missed her brother. She wish he could stay longer. And tell her the truth.

Pouncival turned away and left. Disapearing into the night.

**(You might be wondering why Pouncival is not telling Etcetera about what happened to her. The reason why he won't tell her is because he dosen't want her to remeber the terrible thing that happened to her. But Etcetera will find that out later on in the story.)**


	6. I Love You

**(I was going to have Etcetera visit her mother in this chapter. But I'd thought I'd be creative and save that for next chapter.**

**I'm not quite sure about uploading this chapter. It had somewhat mature content. So I'm just giving you a heads up before you read.)**

After Pouncival left Etcetera went back inside. She walked into the kitchen to clean up after everyone. She picked the plates and the silverware off the table. She placed them in the sink and turn the water on. She added soap to the water. She grabbed a rag laying on one of the counters and soaked it in the water. She took the soaked rag and began to scrub the dishes. Unfortunatly the food wasen't coming off the plates that easily. Etcetera scrubbed even harder. It still wouldn't work. Etcetera groaned. She picked up one of the plates out of the water and began to scrape the little bit of food with her nail. She became more irritated. That was until she felt Admetus wrapped his arms around her stomach.

"Did you want me to do the dishes?" Admetus offered.

Etcetera didn't want to turn around and look at Ademtus. She knew she would blush if she looked at him.

"No, I'm fine. I'll come to bed when I'm done with these dishes." Etcetera said still scraping the plate.

"Are you sure?" Admetus asked tightening his grip around her.

"Yes." Etcetera said feeling the butterflys coming back.

She felt Admetus release his grip on her. She listened to him leave. Etcetera sighed. She placed her hand on her heart in an attempt to calm down.

"I hate when I do that." She said under her breath. She felt like she was having a heart attack whenever her heart raced.

Etcetera placed the plate back in the water and continued doing the dishes. Minutes later she was done with the washing and the drying. She put all the dishes away and drained the sink water. After she washed her hands she exited the kitchen. When she went into the bedroom she expected Admetus to be in bed sleeping. But he wasn't. He sat in the rocking chair next to the pile of books. His eyes were fixed on a book he was reading. Etcetera walked over to the bed and sat down. She brought her legs up and rested her chin on her knees. She watched Admetus rock in the rocking chair. A minute of two would pass and he would flip through a page. Etcetera finally spoke up.

"Admetus? What are you reading?" She asked.

"Poetry" Admetus replied not taking his eyes off the book.

"Oh." Etcetera said watching him rock some more. She looked at the book he was reading. The book was old and worn out. The title had been faded away by time. She turned and looked at Admetus's journal. It looked the same since Etcetera last touched it. She wondered how Admetus felt about the book.

"Admetus, what is that book?" She asked pointing to his journal. Admetus looked up from his book and looked at the book Etcetera was talking about.

"It's nothing, Just an old book." Admetus said looking back down to read.

"What's it about?' Etcetera asked.

"It's just a boring old story. I don't think you would find it interesting." Admetus said.

Etcetera felt somewhat offended by Admetus's lying. But it was his personal journal. So it didn't bother Etcetera that much.

Etcetera stopped asking question so that Admetus could continue with his reading. She sat on the bed looking around the room. She turned to faced the window and watched the clouds pass over the moon. The stars gleamed in the distance. Etcetera smiled gently. She looked back over at Admetus. He looked somewhat sad. Etcetera assumed it was a sad poem. She wanted to make him feel better. But she wasn't quite sure how to.

"That poem your reading..." Etcetera started.

Admetus looked up from his book.

"Will you read it to me?" Etcetera asked softly.

Admetus got up out of the rocking chair and walked over to the bed. He sat next to Etcetera. She scooted closer to him and listen as Admetus began to read.

_He was brought into this world with pain and sorrow_

_With hate and betrayal_

_But was life worth living for him,_

_He did not know,_

_But he would soon find out,_

_What life really ment,_

_It ment love,_

_And thats what saved him,_

_His only meaning for life,_

_She was his savior,_

_His god,_

_His light in the darkness,_

_But she didn't know,_

_How important her life was,_

_She left her life behind,_

_Leaving him without meaning,_

_Unaware of how important her life was to him,_

_He was left again with sorrow and pain,_

_With nothing in his life,_

_Did he want to leave his life._

_Did he want to end his sorrow and pain,_

_He did not know,_

_But when his sorrow and pain grew,_

_He knew it was time to go,_

_He had a wonderful life with her,_

_But now it was over,_

_And it was his turn to leave his life,_

_Like she did with her life,_

Etcetera's eyes gleamed with her tears. She blinked, letting them fall slowly down her freckled cheeks. Her heart felt like it had stopped. The tears increased even more.

"Admetus?" Etcetera croaked.

Admetus looked away from the book and looked down to Etcetera. She lifted her head up to his and leaned in closer. Admetus was speechless. He sat there, his mouth slightly open looking into Etcetera's glossy eyes. Etcetera opened her mouth to speak. The tears dripped off her face onto her lap.

"I love you." Etcetera said as she leaned in pressing her lips on his lips. They're lips remain together for a couple of senconds, then separated, they slowly leaned in and kissed another time. And another. Admetus stroked Etcetera's cheek as they kissed. Etcetera placed her hands on Admetus chest. They're kissing increased and become intense. with each kiss she let her hand run down Admetus's chest. His chest fur felt soft underneith her fingertips. He wrapped his arms around Etcetera pulling her in closer and holding her tightly against his chest. Etcetera placed her arms around Admetus's neck. They kissed much faster. Etcetera felt Admetus hands slowly glide down her back. Etcetera slowly layed down on her back. Admetus hovered above her. He stared into her beautiful eyes. Then softly whispered.

"I love you too."

The Candle wick wore out leaving them in the darkness.

**(If you wondering. Yes they mated again. There are reasons why these are rated M :P. And if your wondering who wrote the poem it was me.)**


	7. Dizzy Feeling And Visiting Mother

**(Ive kinda made Jellylorum sound bad in this chapter. But I will change that. I love Jellylorum. The only reason why she is like this is because thats how I wanted Etcetera's mother to be like.)**

After that night, Etcetera and Admetus were now closer to each other. Etcetera couldn't be more happier. Admetus felt the same way. About two weeks later Etcetera decided to take Pouncivals advice and to visit her mother. As Etcetera got ready to go visit her mother, Admetus arrived home from patrolling. Etcetera welcomed him home with a hug and a kiss.

"Welcome home Addie. How was patrolling?" Etcetera Asked.

Admetus shrugged his shoulders. "It was alright." He replied.

Etcetera smile and kissed him again. She went into the bathroom to finished getting ready. Admetus stood in the doorway and watched her.

"Any particular reason why your getting dolled up?" Admetus teased.

Etcetera smiled and rolled her eyes at him. "I'm going to visit my mother Addie." Etcetera said. She picked up a brush and began to brush her head fur.

Admetus half smiled. "You really do miss your mother." He said.

Etcetera sigh. "Yes." She said as she pulled a knot out of her head fur.

Admetus walked up from behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Etcetera continued to brush her tangle head fur. Admetus chuckled.

"Etcy I think your beatufiul enough." He said sweetly.

Etcetera smiled at Ademtus's compliment and set her brush down. She ran her fingers through her head fur making sure she had gotten all the knots. When she finished searching she picked up her lispstick and began to apply it to her lips. Admetus rested his chin on top of Etcetera's head. Etcetera put her lipstick down and turned around to kiss Admetus. She pressed her lips onto his. Admetus smiled while they kissed. Etcetera pulled back and looked at Admetus. He now had lipstick smeared on his lips. Etcetera bursted out in laughter and handed Admetus a tissue.

"Cettie you know I don't look good with that shade of lipstick." He joked as he dabbed the lipstick off. Etcetera chuckle at his joke and leaned in nuzzling him. Admetus gently sighed and smiled as he nuzzled her back.

"Addie I have to go." Etcetera whispered.

Admetus gently kissed her on her forhead. "Alright Cettie." He said.

Etcetera hugged him goodbye and left to visit Jellylorum.

She trotted down the path. She was in such a happy mood and bubbly mood. Nothing could change that. She began to whistle and continued on the path. It was beautiful out. The birds were singing. The sun was shining. The calm atmosphere put Etcetera's anxiety about visiting her mother to rest. Etcetera picked up her pace and trotted faster. She kept walking until she felt a little dizzy. She stopped and brought her hand up to the side of her head.

"Oh wow." She said trying to keep her balance. "Maybe I'm just dehiderated."

She came to a river and leaned down and sipped the water from the river. It worked. Her dizzyness began to fade away. Etcetera was pleased with the reasults. She sat up and whiped her mouth. Then she resumed walking on the path. A few minutes had passed and Etcetera was almost there. She was exited to see her mother and she began to ran. But soon the dizzyness came back. Etcetera almost lost her balance. She wobbled over to a nearby tree and clung on trying to keep her balance. Etcetera didn't know how serious her sudden dizzyness was until she got sick. She clutched her stomach and began experiencing the wrose stomach cramps she ever had. Etcetera wiped her mouth. She didn't want to visit her mother when she was sick. But she was so close and she missed her mother. When Etcetera began to feel a little better she continued on. About a couple of minutes later she arrived at her mother's den. She gently knocked on the door and waited patiently. The door flung open. Jellylorum's eyes grew big. She pulled her daughter in for a hug.

"Cettie! Oh sweetie It's you!" She cryed.

"Oh mother! I missed you." Etcetera said hugging her mother back.

Jellylorum pulled away and looked at her daughter. "Oh my, you've grown so much!" She exclaimed.

"Really? I dont feel any older." Etcetera said smiling.

Jellylorum pulled her daughter inside and called for Asparagus. "Gus deary! Cettie came to visit." She called out.

Asparagus was sitting on there couch watching tv. His feet up on the coffee table. When he saw his daughter he jumped up and ran to hug her.

"Oh my Cettie! How have you been?" Asparagus asked hugging his daughter tightly.

"Ive been great dad." Etcetera gasped out trying to get out of her fathers tight grip.

Asparagus laughed and released his daughter. Jellylorum smiled at Etcetera. "Cettie dear would you like somthing to eat?" Offered Jelly.

Admetus had already made breakfast for Etcetera already. But since she threw it up she agreed and followed her mother into the kitchen. Jellylorum started the stove and place a pot full of soup on the flames. She twisted a couple of knobs on the stove and reached for a wooden spoon. She placed the wooden spoon in the soup and slowly began to stir. Etcetera sat down at the kitchen table and watched her mother stir.

"So how have you and father been?" Etcetera asked trying to start a conversation.

"We've been wonderful. But we miss you and Pouncival so much." Jellylorum replied.

Etcetera knew she was going to say that. But she remebered Pouncival advice. Mother would have to understand that she is not a kitten anymore.

"Yeah, me and Pounce miss you too." Etcetera said.

Jellylorum smiled and cranked the knobs on the stove a couple more times, then resumed stiring the soup. When the soup was done she poured the soup in a bowl and served it to Etcetera. Etcetera grabbed a spoon and began to dig in.

"Thanks mother." Etcetera said as she began to eat.

Jellylorum smiled. "Your welcome dear." She said as she sat down across from her daughter.

"Anything new?" Etcetera asked still eating the soup.

Jellylorum shrugged. "Well me, Tantomile, and Jennydots have been busy with so many pregnant queens." Jelly said.

Etcetera shrugged her shoulders too. "Dosen't seem to surprising. The Jellicle ball wasen't too long ago." Etcetera said.

Jellylorum nodded. "I geuss your right. It is pretty predictable" Jellylorum agreed.

Etcetera remebered about her so called memory loss. She knew she had to ask her mother. And now was the chance to ask her.

"Mother, can I ask you something?" Etcetera asked looking down into the bowl of soup.

"Yes dear." Replied Jelly.

"What happened to me awhile ago?" Etcetera asked.

Jellylorum looked away. She didn't answer her daughter. She remain almost frozen. Like a statue. Finally she spoke up.

"I don't understand Cettie." Jellylourm said.

Etcetera had enough. She wanted to know the truth and she was getting tired of people not telling her what she wanted to know. He jumped up out of her seat.

"Mother! I know what happen! I know about Admetus, me being taking away by humans, Admetus saving me, me being hit by a car, you not approving of me and Admetus, and the memory loss." Etcetera cried.

Jellylorum sat there shocked. Etcetera had never gotten so angry before. Her daughter never raised her voice to her. Usually Etcetera was a very calm kitten. Beside her hyperness. But now here she was yelling. Sudden sadness spread across Jellylorums face.

"Cettie, I just wanted to keep you safe." She said softy.

Etcetera's eyes began to water. "So it is true." Etcetera said.

Jellylorum slowly got up out of her chair and walked over to her daughter. "Cettie dear, Admetus is the reason why you loss your memory. He's the reason why you are unhappy. He dosen't deserve you." Jelly said trying to pull her daughter in for a hug.

Etcetera couldn't believe what her mother was saying. She jumped back so Jellylorum couldn't hug her.

"No mother! Your wrong! I'm happy! Ive never been so happy in my life! You know that I wouldn't be alive and here if it werent for Admetus! He saved me! You just dont see that! Ademtus loves me! I will not be a kitten forever. You have to accept that I'm growing up!" Etcetera yelled coldly.

She walked out of the kitchen. She felt horrible yelling at her mother. But it was the only way to tell her mother how she felt. She had to tell her mother the truth. And now she knew. Etcetera stormed out of her mother and father's den and headed home.

**I bet you guys are getting the hint about Etcetera being sick ;)**


	8. Etcetera's Past

**(This Chapter is a bit long. But theres alot of stuff that goes on in this chapter. I Made one of Admetus's journal entry the same day as my birthday :D)**

Etcetera stomped down the path that lead back to her and Admetus's den. She couldn't believe her mother never told her about what happened to her. She felt betrayed. Her own mother couldn't tell her the truth. The more Etcetera thought about it the more she got upset. She continued down the path. It was getting dark and she wanted to make it home before it got to dark out. She fastened her pace and hurried home. Etcetera was too busy thinking about her mother to relize her dizzyness came back. She didn't relize it until she got sick again. She leaned agaisnt another tree letting the overbearing sickness consume her. The stomach cramps were starting to come back. They were much more wrose than the ones she had earlier. She clawed at the tree in pain.

"What is wrong with me?" Etcetera asked herself gritting her teeth from the pain.

She was detirmined to get home before it got too dark. Etcetera did her best to stand up straight and to continue on. The stomach cramps with come now and then. But would slowly faded away after a minute or two. Every once in awhile when the cramps came, Etcetera would bite her lip and wait for the cramps to fade away. The walk home seemed like an eternity. But she made it finally. She entered through the door and collapsed on the bed. She curled into a litte ball as another cramp came. Admetus was not home at the moment.

"Must be patrolling." Etcetera said.

Etcetera layed in bed and looked around the room. She was bored out of her mind and needed something to do. Etcetera looked over at Admetus's journal again. She wonder what else he wrote in the journal. Even thought she knew it was wrong to read his personal things. But she still had the urge to read it. She got off the bed and walked over to the desk. She opened the journal and began to read.

**December, 12**

I was patrolling the junkyard tonight. It seemed like it was going to be a boring night. I sat on a tire and watched the moon above me glide across the dark sky. I always wished I could lay there forever and watch the moon. But soon my relaxing moment was interuppted by someone crying out in the night. I sat up and listened carefully. Yes, I was right. Someone was crying. I sighed and got up from the tire and went to locate where the crying was coming from. While I searched I rubbed my eyes. I was exhausted. I wanted to go home. But I continued to look for who ever was crying. That's when I found culprit. A little creamed color kitten was curled up in a ball on an old arm chair. Her hands covered her face. She continued crying unaware of my presence. I slowly walked up to her and placed my hand on her shoulder. She jumped up. Obiously wasen't expecting me to be there. She looked at me shaking. I wonder what had made her so upset. Before I could ask her that she asked who I was and if he was gone. I said my name and asked her if who was gone. She looked around hesitantly and answered. Macavity is what she said. Aparently he was terrorizing her. I assumed that Macavity must had enter the junkyard and the two of them must have ran into each other. It was about to rain. Thunder boomed and shook the ground. The little cream kitten leaped out of the chair and clung to my leg. She begged me to bring her home. I agreeded and asked for her name. She looked up at me and smiled with freckled cheeks and said her name was Etcetera. I smiled and brought her home. I hated myself for thinking about it. But she reminded me alot of my passed away sister.

Etcetera sighed. It disapointed her that she would probably never remeber any of this. She flipped the page and kept reading. The next entry was late than the last one.

**July, 7**

Today is the day. I was going to tell her how I felt about her. How much she ment to me. How beautiful she was. And how much I loved her. I went out in search for her. It didn't take to long to find her. I found her in the junkyard sitting on top of the T.S. Elliot car. She sat there looking up at the sky. Now and then a smiled would spread across her face. Then would disapear into pure astonishment. I climbed up on the car and greeted her with a friendly smile. She greeted me back and went back to looking up at the sky. I joined her and stared up at the moon. I scooted a little closer to her. She didn't seem to noticed. I placed my hand on her shoulder to get her attention. She turned away from the sky and looked at me puzzled. I was so nervous. But I had to tell her. So I did.

Etcetera smiled. She really wished she could remeber when this happened. It would make her so happy. Etcetera wonder what Admetus had said to tell her how much her loved her. She sighed and began to read another page entry.

**July, 28**

How could this happen? How? I thought these words over and over in my head when I heard the horrible news. My love, taken away by the humans. They took her away from the jellicle family, her mother, and me. Why didn't I protect her? Why didn't I keep her safe? I am the reason why she is gone. I'm the reason everyone is greiving. I visited her mother the other day. She never did aprove of me and Etcetera being together. But when I enter the door I was greeted by her mother with huge tears in her eyes. She begged me to go after Etcetera and to bring her home. Being that I loved Etcetera so much, I agreed and sent out for her.

Etcetera rolled her eyes. "Dosen't surprise me that mother didn't approve." She said. She flipped the page to read some more.

**August, 1**

It's my fault. It's all my fault. Her mother reminds me everyday that it is my fault. And she is right. I managed to rescue my love. But I failed to keep her safe. And my mistake lead to Etcetera being hit by a car. I held her in my arms and cried out in angst. How could I let this happen to her? I swore that I would never forgive myself. I knew I had to bring her home. I didn't expect her mother to greet me so kindly. Especially with the state that Etcetera was in. I enter the junkyard carrying Etcetera in my arms. The second her mother caught eye of me and Etcetera she rushed over to me and slapped me across the face. I said nothing and allow Jellylorum to take Etcetera from me. She brought her daughter to Tantomile to heal her. I stood outside the den, listening carefully to hear what they were saying. Before her mother left to return back to her den, she warned me to stay away from her daughter. When I was sure she was gone, I entered Tantomiles den and asked how Etcetera was doing. Tantomile said she would be fine and it wouldn't take long for her wounds to heal. But that was not all. Etcetera had suffered from memory loss and she wouldn't remember anything within the last couple months. She wouldn't remember me. I left for my den trying hard not to break down in front of everyone. When I arrived home I broke down and cryed for hours. Everything seemed to horrible to be real. But it was real. And Etcetera and me would never be together.

Etcetera felt like crying again. She continued reading.

**August, 18**

Tonight is the Jellicle ball. Etcetera will be attending. And so will her mother. The main point of the Jellicle ball is the Mating dance. There everyone was to choose who they were going to mate for life with. Me and Etcetera planned on mating. But since she couldn't remeber me I fear she wouldn't accept me. Jellylorum made it clear that I was to stay away from Etcetera. But Jellylorum always was controlling over Etcetera. So tonight, I will offered Etcetera to mate with me. I hope she accepts.

Etcetera finished the last entry. She picked up the book and hugged it close to her.

"Admetus, I love you." She whispered.

She layed the book back down on the desk. Her stomach growled. So far everything she ate she got sick and threw it back up. She went into the kitchen and looked through the cabnits. She searched around until she found some saltine crackers. She sat down at the table and opened the box. She grabbed a cracker out of the box and took a tiny bite. She noticed the crackers werent making her sick and she ate some more. A couple of minutes later Admetus came home from patrolling. He walked into the kitchen and kissed Etcetera on top of her head.

"Hey Addie." She said smiling up at him making the freckles on her cheek stand out. Admetus found her very charming when she smiled like that.

He smiled back. "Hello Cettie." He said as he sat down at the table across from her. He noticed the box of crackers and frowned.

"Cettie, I thought you were going to eat at your mothers." He said folding his hands on the table.

Etcetera closed the box of crackers. "I did Admetus. But I got sick on the way home for some odd reason." Etcetera replied.

Admetus raised his eyebrows and leaned forward. "You got sick?" Admetus asked concerned.

"Yes, two times." Etcetera answered as she got up and placed the crackers back in the cabnit. She walked over to Admetus and sat down on his lap.

"Don't be concerned Addie. I'm fine." She said trying to calm her mate.

Admetus sighed and wrapped his arms around Etcetera. He leaned in and kissed her shoulder gently. Etcetera brought one of her hands up and ran her fingers through Admetus's head fur. Admetus looked up at her and leaned forward for a nuzzle. Etcetera leaned down and nuzzle her face against his. He began to pur. Loudly and deeply. Etcetera purred to. But her purr was more high pitched and quiet. When Etcetera finished nuzzling Admetus he tenderly pressed his lips on hers. Etcetera gently sighed as he kissed her. She was starting to enjoy the moment. But then the dizzyness came back. She pulled away from Admetus kiss.

"Oh." Etcetera said as she leaped off Admetus's lap and ran to the bathroom. She slammed the bathroom door and locked it. She didn't want Admetus to see her like this. She stomach cramped again while she threw up. Etcetera got up and turned the sink on. She rinsed and spat until the horrible taste went away. There was a gently knock on the door.

"Etcetera?" Admetus asked.

"I'm fine, just... Go away, Ill be out in a minute." Etcetera bellowed.

Admetus knocked again. "Etcetera, please unlock the door." He said. The tone of his voice was more serious this time.

Etcetera groaned and unlocked the door. Admetus entered the bathroom with pills in one of his hands. He handed Etcetera the pills.

"Thanks." Etcetera said taking the pills. She put the pills in her mouth and turned on the sink water on. She leaned her head sideways to drink. When she was done she wiped her mouth with a towel and turned the sink water off. Admetus gently pulled her in for a hug. Etcetera snuggle closely to Admetus. He felt so warm. He made her feel safe whenever he held her.

"You should rest." Admetus said stroking her face with his thumb.

"Okay." Etcetera agreeded.

Admetus glently took her hand and brought her to bed. Etcetera got into bed and pulled the sheets over her. Admetus crawled into bed with her. She didn't expect him to. Instead of turning her back to him like she normally did, she turned and faced him. Admetus rested his elbow on his pillow and laid his head in his hand. He stared at Etcetera with a tender smile as she began to nod off. But she tried her best to stay awake.

"If your not feeling any better did you want to to go to Tantomiles?" He asked.

Etcetera shrugged her shoulder. "If its necessary." She replied closing her eyes.

Admetus smiled and began to sing to her again.

**(This chapter took me forever! My computer crashed two times leaving me to re write the whole entire thing! :/)**


	9. How Could This Happen?

Several days passed and Etcetera still wasent able to hold any food down. She thought she was getting better. But she only got wrose. One afternoon she got sick again.

"Etcetera, will you please go and see Tantomile!" Admetus begged as he helped Etcetera.

Etcetera whiped her mouth. "But Admetus. I don't think it's that serious." She said.

"Not that serious? How can you say that? Look at you. You can barley eat anything without getting sick." Ademtus said.

"I'm sure it's just a stomach flu." Etcetera said rinsing her mouth out.

Admetus sighed. "If it was a stomach flu I would have gotten it too Etcetera." Admetus protested.

He was right. She sighed. "If I go to tantomile's may I go alone?" Etcetera asked.

Admetus looked at her puzzled. "Alone? Why?" Admetus asked.

"Well," Etcetera started. "my mother is a nurse. And I don't know if she would be there or not. And I don't want her to-" Admetus cut her off by giving her a bone crushing hug. She never relized how strong he was.

"I understand." Admetus said hugging her tighter.

"Addie." Etcetera gasped out.

Admetus released his grip on her. "Sorry." He said.

Etcetera stood on her toes and lean up giving Admetus a kiss. He was really tall and Etcetera was so short. Her head was at the same length with his shoulders. Etcetera found it irritating sometimes. She hated being short. Admetus didn't care about her height. He thought she was rather cute being so short.

"I'll go to Tantomiles when afternoon comes around. For now why dont we eat something. I'll cook breakfast." Etcetera offered.

"Sounds good." Admetus said.

Etcetera went into the Kitchen and began to cook. Admetus sat at the table and read from a newpaper that was delivered to everyone. Of course. Right on the front page was Macavity. Etcetera shook her head. She wonder what the paper would do without Macavity running around causing mischief. A couple of minutes later Etcetera went to use the bathroom. Before she went to the bathroom she looked in the mirror. She frowned. Something seemed rather different from her. Her stomach was some what swollen. She found this very strange. She wonder if Admetus noticed it.

"Must be from my illness." She thought to herself pressing her hand on her abdomen. It was hard. She ignored it and went back into the kitchen to finish cooking breakfast. After Admetus and Etcetera finsihed eating they sat around the den and read for a couple of hours. When afternoon came around Etcetera kissed Admetus goodbye.

"I'm patrolling tonight. So I might be coming home a little late." Admetus said after Etcetera kissed him.

"Alright." Etcetera said.

"Will you be alright alone." Admetus asked.

Etcetera laughed. "Admetus Ive already been home alone several times." She replied.

Admetus looked away. "Oh... Sorry." Admetus said, obiously disapointed with himself.

Etcetera's eyes softed. She placed her hand on Admetus's cheek and directed his face so he was looking at Etcetera.

"Admetus, It's okay. There no reason for you to be upset." Etcetera said as she began to stroke his face.

Ademtus closed his eyes and place his hand on the hand that Etcetera had on his cheek.

"I'll be fine alone." Etcetera said finally.

Admetus took her hand off his cheek and gently kissed it. Etcetera turned away and left for Tantomiles den.

Etcetera arrived at Tantomiles den within a couple of minutes. She walked up to the door and gently knocked. Within a few seconds the door open. Tantomile's twin brother Coricopat stood in the door way. He politely gestured Etcetera inside and held the door open for her. Coricopat called for Tantomile and entered a different room leaving Etcetera alone. A couple seconds later Tantomile appeared out of another room. She walked over to Etcetera with a welcoming smile.

"Hello Etcetera." Tantomile greeted kindly. "Are you looking for you mother?"

'Hello Tantomile. I'm actually not looking for my mother. I'm actually here to see you. I need your help." Etcetera said.

"Well why didn't you say so. Follow me." Tantomile said entering a room. Etcetera followed her into what seem like a nurse's office. There was a little couch on the left side of the room. The right side of the room had a dresser with a wooden chair next to it. Above the desk was a cabit filled with herbs and medicines.

"Please have a seat." Tantomile said pointing to the little couch. Etcetera sat down on the couch and crossed her legs. She watched Tanto take out a little clipboard and a pencil. Tantomiled looked up at Etcetera.

"What brings you in?" Tantomile asked.

"Well, Ive been having trouble eating for the past week or two. I start to feel dizzy then I get sick. I can barley keep anything down." Etcetera explained.

Tantomile began writing down what Etcetera said. She pulled the wooden chair closer to Etcetera and sat down and began to ask questions.

"Have you had and parasites?"

"No."

"Do you have any genetic problems?"

"No"

"Are you allergic to anything?"

"No."

"Are you on any medication?"

"No."

"When was your last period?"

Etcetera didn't reply right away. She had not gotten her period in awhile. She began to wonder.

"Well... I would geuss... Maybe a month ago..." Etcetera answered quietly.

Tantomile stopped writing. She looked up from her clipboard. She looked concered. She slowly got up and walked over to her desk. She opened one of the drawers on the desk and fumbled around for something. Etcetera started to panic. She hoped it wasn't a vacination. She hated needles. Tantomile stopped fumble and grabbed what looked like a thermometer out of the drawer. She walked over to Ectetera and put it in her hand. It was a pregnancy test.

"The bathroom is in the next room." Tantomile said.

Etcetera's began to panic. She was scared of what she was going to find out. She got up and went to the bathroom and took the test. When she finished she exited the bathroom and handed Tantomile the pregnancy test. Tantomile set the pregnancy test on the table and sat in her chair waiting for the test results to come. Etcetera tapped her foot nervously waiting for the test results to come in. Tantomile noticed her and tryed to take her mind of the issue.

"So Etcetera how have you and Admetus been?" Tantomile asked trying to hide the concern in her voice.

"We've been pretty good. Just wish that mother would understand." Etcetera said.

Tantomile smiled. "Your mother will understand someday. She talked to me about it." She said looking over at the pregnancy test to see if the results were in.

Etcetera looked at her shocked. "She did?" Etcetera asked puzzled.

Tantomile nodded. "She asked me what she should do about you and Admetus. I simply told her she need to accept the fact that you two were in love. She really misses you." Tantomile said.

Etcetera looked down. "Why must people remind me how much my mother misses me." She thought to herself.

Tantomile picked up the pregnancy test to see if the results were in. When she read the test her expression changed. Etcetera watched Tantomile. She started to panic. She didn't know what to expect.

"Wh- what dose it say?" Etcetera studdered.

Tantomile sighed and looked up from the test at Etcetera. "It says positive." She said quietly.

Etcetera buried her face in her hands. How could this happen to her? She always told her self she wouldn't get pregnant so early. But now she was. And there was nothing she could do about it. She felt helpless and started to cry. How would she tell Ademtus? What would he say? She didn't know what to think or what to do. She cryed even harder. Tantomile got up out of her chair and wrapped arms around Etcetera giving her a tender hug.

**Thanks for reading. Next chapter will be coming shortly. Please review. :D**


	10. When It hears His Voice

Etcetera stood in her shower. She needed the warm water to relax her. So many things were running through her mind. She closed her eyes and leaned into the water. The water ran down her face washing away her tears. She leaned away from the water and looked down.

"This cant be happening." She said softly. She looked down at her stomach. Now that she knew what it was the swelling made more sense. Etcetera remember the horrible walk home. Now and then when she walked she got sick. Tantomile had given her some herbs that she was suppost to put in everything she drank and ate so that she would be able to hold it down.

"This shouldn't be happening." Etcetera said. She laid her hands gently across her swollen belly. Tears began to drip down her face as the relization sunk in. She was going to be a mother. And Admetus was going to be a father. She wonder what Admetus would say when she told him. What if he was angry with her? What if he left her? All alone, to raise their kitten... Or kittens. Etcetera cringed at the thought of more than one kitten. She remained in the shower. Trying to remeber when she might have conceived the kitten.

"It couldn't have been at the jellicle ball." Etcetera said. She clutched her stomach trying hard to remeber. She was aware that her and Admetus mated more. But she wasent quite sure what night. Then she remeber the night when Admetus read poetry to her. She and Admetus mated that night. She didn't expect to mate with him again. But she felt more closer to him now. Etcetera's thoughts were interuppeted by what seemed like movment inside her. She froze and kept her hands on her stomach. Was she imagining it? She was sure she was until she felt what seemed like a little paw press up against her hand that was on her stomach. She removed her hands from her stomach and brought them up to her face. This was happening to fast. First the pregnancy, Then the swelling, Now movement? Why didn't she feel it before? She continued thinking to herself and lost track of time. Admetus arrived home.

"I'm home." He called out.

Etcetera snapped out of her thoughts. She stuck her head out of the shower curtain. She knew if she didn't greet Admetus back he would worry and try to find her.

"He- Hey Addie." Etcetera called out trying to sound like everything was alright.

"Where are you?" Admetus called out.

Etcetera worried he would come in the bathroom. "I'm showering! I- I will be out in a minute. " Etcetera yelled back.

Etcetera stood in the shower waiting for Admetus to call back. But soon she heard his footsteps coming up to the bathroom door. Etcetera was about to jump out of the shower to lock the door. But by the time she stuck one leg out of the shower the door knob began to turn. She jumped back in the shower and closed the curtain. She listen as Admetus slowly opened the door and closed it.

"Etcetera... Is everything ok?" Admetus asked.

Etcetera saw his hand take the side of the shower curtain. "No! Don't come in. I'm fine!" She shouted. At that moment she began to feel the dizzyness come back. "Dear god not now!" She thought to herself. She felt like throwing up. She whipped open the curtain and threw up in the toilet. While she was getting sick she clutched her swollen belly. When she was done she turned around. Admetus was standing behind her. He knelt down to help her get up. He noticed her hands on her stomach. He sat there staring. Staring at how swollen her stomach was. Etcetera quickly grabbed a towel and threw it over her torso, covering her stomach. Admetus stood up and looked away from her. Etcetera remained on the floor. She looked up at him nervously.

"I'll be out in a minute." Etcetera said quietly.

Admetus said nothing and slowly exited the bathroom without looking at her. Etcetera got up and looked at herself in the mirror. She seemed more swollen than she did this morning. She felt like a disapointment. She told Admetus that she would never get pregnant so early. And he respected that. But now here she was going against her beleifs. She toweled off and exited the bathroom, prepared to have a serious discussion with Admetus. She entered the bedroom and noticed Admetus sitting in the rocking chair again. She didn't know if she was being delusional, but it looked like the chair was farther away than normal. Etcetera brushed it off and sat down on the bed. Her stomach stuck out more and became more rounder when she sat. She looked over at Admetus. He was looking down at the ground. Etcetera's heart flutter at the sight of him. The kitten reacted too. It kicked her gently. Etcetera ignored the movement and continued to stare at Admetus. She bit her lip and spoke up.

"I- I just found out today." Etcetera said hesitating a bit.

Admetus didn't reply. He continued to stare at the ground.

"Admetus?" Etcetera called out to him.

He slowly raised his head and looked over at her. His face was blank. No expression. He stared at her, waiting for her to talk. Etcetera gently patted the space next to her on the bed, gesturing that she wanted him to sit by her. Admetus got up and slowly crossed the room. He slowly sat down and looked back down at the floor. Etcetera was now getting upset.

'Why... Why won't you talk to me?" Etcetera said, her voice started to crack.

Admetus closed his eyes. "Because I did this to you." He said calmly.

The kitten inside Etcetera began to react immdiatly the moment it heard Admetus voice. It shifted around and pressed its paws against the inside of Etcetera's stomach. Unaware of what to do Etcetera gently laid her hand on the side of her stomach trying to calm the kitten. She reached over to Admetus's hand and took it gently. She stoked his hand with her thumb in a attempt to get him to talk. Admetus remainded statue like. Staring at the floor. He gently pulled his hand out of Etcetera's grasp. Etcetea lost it there.

"I'm sorry." She blurted out before she began to bawl. Almost instantly Admtus threw his arms around her and pulled her onto his lap. She pressed her face against his chest letting her tears soak his chestfur. Admetus hugged Etcetera closed to him. He remained silent. Ecetera continued to cry.

"Etcetera." Admetus said in a soothing voice. The kitten began to stir again. Obviously happy to hear its father's voice.

Etcetera tried to calm down and to regan her breathing. She managed to choke out her words. "I'm sorry Admetus, I'm so sorry." She choked out.

Admetus genlty lifted Etcetera's chin up so she was looking at him. "It's not your fault. It's my fault." Admetus said.

Etcetera shooked her head. "No, I'm the one that wanted you to read to me. I'm the reason why we mated that night!" Etcetera cried out.

Admetus placed his hand gently on Etcetera's mouth so she would stop talking. When she remained quiet Admetus removed his hand from her mouth and gently caressed her face. "Etcetera. I'm glad that night happened. Words cannot describe how amazing it was to share something like that with you. I love you. And I'm here for you." Admetus said.

Etcetera whiped away a tear. "But if it werent for that night, I wouldn't be pregnant though. We wouldn't be in this mess" Etcetera said softly.

Admetus leaned in resting his forhead on hers. "A mess? Is that what you called it?" Admetus said smiling gently.

Etcetera sniffed still trying to recover from her crying. "Called what?" She asked puzzled as she whiped her eyes some more.

Admetus took his hands that were on her face and gently laid them on top of Etcetera's round stomach. "I don't consider this a mess." He said quietly. The kitten began to stir again. It kicked hard agains't Admetus's hands.

Etcetera's anxiety began to die down. "You dont?" She asked somewhat relieved.

Admetus gently pecked her on the lips and pulled back smiling again. "Of course I don't. Its beautiful. My kitten growing inside the most beautiful queen I love." He replied happily. It seemed the kitten wanted him to know it agreed with him. It kicked against his hands some more.

Etcetera began to blush again. She looked down and smiled when she saw Admetus's hands on her stomach. She gently laid her hands on top of Admetus hands. Admetus kissed her gently on the forhead and looked down at Etcetera's stomach smiling the same way she did. Etcetera looked away from her stomach and looked at Admetus.

"Admetus? Are you ready to be a father?" Etcetera asked, neverous of what his answer would be.

"Of course I am. It's a little to late to ask that, isn't it." Admetus said laughing softly. The kitten kicked even harder. Admetus looked at Etcetera

"Dose it hurt?" He asked and began to gently rub her stomach with his hands.

Etcetera shrugged. "Not really. Depends on how hard it's kicking." She said. "It mostly kicks when it hears your voice."

Admetus smiled and looked back down at her belly. "Must already know who I am." He said gently.

Etcetera looked back down at her stomach. "Admetus? Why did you seem like you were mad at me when you found out?" She asked.

Admetus took one of his hands of Etcetera's stomach and laid it on one of Etcetera's shoulders. "Etcetera, I was so worried about you for the past days. And when I found out what it was it made me feel horrible. I was the reason why you were getting sick. I thought the kitten was hurting you. But I believe eveything is going to be ok." Admetus said bringing his hand up from Etcetera's sholder to her face. He stoked her face. Then leaned in and gently kissed her on the lips. Etcetera closed her eyes and pressed her lips agains't his. Admetus and Etcetera shared their moment of bliss. That was until the kitten began to kick even harder. Etcetera pulled away from Admetus gasping at the kittens sudden movement. Admetus smiled and kissed Etcetera on her forehead.

"I Think it's hungry." Etcetera said.

"Will you be able to hold it down?" Admetus asked concerned.

Etcetera nodded. "Yes, Tantomile gave me some special herbs that I am suppost to put in everything I eat and drink."

"Alright, wait here and I'll go make dinner." Admetus said.

He got up from the bed and went into the kitchen. Etcetera continued to sit on the bed. She felt so relieved. She didn't expect Admetus to react so greatly. She expected him to be upset with her. Etcetera's for once was starting to feel the stress go away. Everything was going to be ok. She smiled and placed her hand on her stomach to feel for more kicks from the kitten. Etcetera was about to get up and leave when she noticed something on the wall. A picture of her mother. Etcetera's smiled disapeared. She never thought about what her mother would think of her being pregnant. Etcetera sighed as she felt the stress return.

"I doubt she'll react the same way Admetus did." Etcetera said to herself.

**Next chapter coming soon. Please click the little review button. :)**


	11. You Should Be Sleeping

Etcetera was having trouble getting use to being pregnant. All the mood swings, The common use of the bathroom, The movement, The morning sickness, and the weird cravings. Admetus tryed to helped her whenever she need something. Etcetera felt so greatful to have him. He was all she ever wanted. One night Etcetera had trouble falling asleep. To much things on her mind. And she was hungry. She sat up in bed and looked over at Admetus. He was sound asleep. She had a craving for one of Admetus's special recipes. But she didn't want to wake him up. She quietly snuck out of bed and went into the kitchen. She decided to make soup. She got a can of chicken noodle out of the cabitnet and opened it. She poured the soup into a pot and placed it on the stove. She turned on the stove and gentle stirred the soup. The scent of the soup make her sudden craving for Admetus's cooking fade away. She lifted the spoon up from the soup to taste it. It seemed about right. She poured some of the soup in a bowl and and sprinkled some of the herbs that Tantomile gave her in her soup. She decided she would eat in the bedroom. She took her bowl and went into the bedroom. She lit a candle and sat down in the rocking chair. She sat there rocking and ate her soup. She would look up from her bowl at times to look at Admetus. He looked so pure. He was exhausted after a last minute patrol. Admetus didn't want to leave Etcetera home alone while she was pregnant. But Etcetera reassured him she would be fine. When he arrived home he flopped down in bed and fell asleep istantly. Etcetera was starting to worry about his health. He had been working late hours for quite some time. She finished her soup and went back into the kitchen to clean the dishes. When she was done she went back into the bedroom and climb into bed. She looked down at Admetus. Something seemed rather strange about him. He was shaking. Etcetera thought he was just cold and pulled the blanket more onto him. She felt his forhead. He felt really hot. She noticed he was sweating. Etcetera got up and ran into the bathroom. She open the bathroom cabitnet and grabbed their thermometer. She went back into the bedroom. She wanted to take his temperature, but she didn't want to wake him up. She tried her best to slide the thermomter in his mouth. But of course it didn't work. Admetus woke up instantly. He rubbed his head and looked up at her.

"What are you doing?" He asked confused.

"You felt warm so I was trying to take your temperature." Etcetera said holding up the thermometer.

Admetus sat up and rubbed his head some more.

"What are you doing up so late?" Admetus asked.

"I was hungry and having cravings." Etcetera replied.

Admetus looked at her. "Why didn't you tell me? I could have cooked you something." He said.

Etcetera laid her hand on his arm. "I didn't want to wake you." She said.

Admetus sighed and pulled his arm up and place it around Etcetera's shoulder. She scooted closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder. Admetus nuzzled the top of her head affectionately making Etcetera pur. She noticed the thermometer in her hand and looked up at Admetus. Admetus looked back down at her.

"What?" He asked.

She handed him the thermometer. Admetus sighed. "Cettie. I'm fine." He said.

Etcetera crossed her arms and gave him a stern look. Admetus didn't find it very threatening. He laughed and put the thermometer in his mouth. He looked at Etcetera and smiled. Etcetera's stern looked disapeared into a smiled. She leaned in and kissed Admetus on the cheek. He closed his eyes while she kissed him. Etcetera waited a couple of seconds and then held out her hand for the thermometer. Admetus took the thermometer out of his mouth and placed it in her hand. She read the thermometer. 103. Her jaw dropped. She looked up at Admetus. He crinkled his eyebrows and took the thermometer out of her hand. He read it and looked up at Etcetera. She threw her arms around him.

"Oh. Did you want some soup? I just made some." Etcetera offered.

Admetus yawned. "Sure...Your not going to add those herbs? I tried them the other day. I don't know how you can eat it." Admetus said crinkling his nose in disgust.

Etcetera smiled. "I have to." She said then looked down at her stomach. Admetus smiled and laid his hand on her stomach. The kitten didn't react this time.

"I think it's sleeping." Etcetera said.

Admetus nodded. "You should be sleeping too." He said.

Etcetera sighed. She was wide awake now. She had to much stuff on her mind. She was worried about telling her mother the news. But she was scared. She assumed her mother would be angry with her. She wanted her mother in her life. But now she didn't know if she would when she finds out. Etcetera was also worried for Admetus. He wasn't feeling so good. Etcetera looked at Admetus.

"I... I can't sleep." She said, She crawled up to him and sat on his lap.

Admetus looked down at her. "What's wrong?" He asked wrapping his arms around her when she sat on his lap.

She looked down and shrugged. "Well, There are some people that don't know I pregnant. My friends. Your brother, and... My mother." She said hesitating.

Admetus nodded. "I see. Do you think Tantomile might have told her?" Admetus asked.

Etcetera shook her head. "I don't know." She answered. "I do have an appointment with Tantomile tomorrow. Will you come?" Etcetera asked.

Admetus rested his chin on her shoulder. "Of course." He answered, then smiled.

Etcetera smiled back. She remeber that Admetus wanted soup. She got up out of Admetus's lap and went into the kitchen. She had some left over soup from the one she made earlier. She poured the rest of the soup in a bowl and went into the bedroom. She sat on the bed and handed it to Admetus.

"Thanks." He replied.

He brought the soup up to his lips and tilted his head back and drank it. It only took him a couple of seconds to drink the whole bowl. When he was done he handed the bowl to Etcetera and wiped his mouth. Etcetera chuckled. He looked like a kitten when he did that. She brought the bowl into the kitchen and set it in the sink. Too lazy to wash it. She went back into the bedroom to find Admetus laying on his stomach on the bed. Etcetera sat down on the bed and smiled at him. She scooted closer to him and began to rub his back. He looked up at her and began to pur. A couple minutes later his eyes began to droop. He tried hard to stay awake. Etcetera stroked his head fur.

"You can go to sleep if your tired." She said.

Admetus blinked trying to keep his eyes open. "Not until you go to sleep." He protested.

Etcetera sighed. "Fine." She agreed. She blew out the candle and layed down in bed. She turned to Admetus's side to cuddle. He snuggled close to her and placed his arms around her again. He usual held her when she slept. Etcetera was now starting to relize how warm he was from his illness. She wanted to open a window to let in cool air. But Admetus was already asleep and she didn't want to wake him up again. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

**I had a writers block with this one. :/ I hate those. :S**


	12. Goodbye Mother

The next morning Etcetera was woken by knocking on the door. She groaned and rubbed her eyes. She tried to fall back asleep but the knocking continued. She got up and looked over at Admetus. At the moment he was waking up too. He crinkled his eyebrows and opened his eyes. He looked around the room, then looked up at Etcetera, Then yawned. Etcetera pulled the blankets off her and sat up in bed. Admetus grabbed her hand.

"No, I'll get it." Admetus said throwing the blankets aside. He got out of bed and placed his hands on his back and began to stretch. When a loud crack escaped from his back Admetus sighed and walked over to the door and opened it. He was not sure who to expect. He was relieved to find out it was only his little brother. Plato stood in the doorway smiling. Admetus smiled back.

"Hey Addie." Plato beamed.

Admetus chuckled. "Hello little brother." He said, he extended his arm out and placed his hand on top of his brother's head and ruffled his head fur. Plato's smiled turned into an embarrassed frown. He jumped back and patted his head fur.

"I hate when you do that." Plato pouted.

Admetus laughed again and playfully elbowed his brother. Plato smiled again and slapped Admetus on his shoulder. Admetus backed away from the door allowing Plato to enter. Plato walked in with a goofy smile on his face. Etcetera wonder if he always smiled like that. This was probably her first time seeing Plato smile. He seemed rather happy. Which Etcetera would understand. Ever since he and Victoria became mates for life, his mood became more uplifting. Admetus closed the door. He offered his brother something to drink. But Plato denied his offer and thanked him politely. Plato noticed Etcetera sitting on the bed. He smiled at her and greeted her politely.

"Hello Etcetera." Plato greeted.

Etcetera smiled back at him. "Hey Plato." She greeted back.

Plato noticed her stomach and his smiled disappeared. His mouth opened slightly. Due to shock probably. He stared at Etcetera. feeling somewhat uncomfortable, Etcetera folded her hands on her lap trying somewhat to hide her stomach. Plato's shocked expression turned into a huge grin. He turned to Admetus and ran to him. He laughed and slapped Admetus on the shoulder.

"Admetus you old man!" He laughed. "Your already going to be a father. I can't believe it. Congratulations."

Admetus sighed. "Well, I wasn't really planning it." He said.

Etcetera felt somewhat hurt from his remark. He sounded like he didn't want to be a father. Like he had to be there for her just because she was pregnant. She wondered what he said that one night was true. Was he really happy about them having a kitten. She didn't know. Plato walked over to Etcetera and kneeled down. He lifted his hand up towards her stomach. He lifted his head to look at Etcetera.

"May I?" He asked.

Etcetera sighed. Admetus was the only one to touch her stomach so far. But Plato was going to be the kitten's uncle, so she agreed and removed her hands from her lap and leaned back. Plato lifted his hand up and laid it gently on her stomach. Etcetera expected the kitten to wake up and kick. But it didn't. Plato was somewhat disappointed by that. He leaned in and snuggled his face against her stomach.

"Hi! I'm your uncle." He muffled against her stomach.

Etcetera couldn't help but laugh. Plato reminded her so much of her brother. She still had to tell her brother. She would see if she could write him a letter or something. Until now she wanted her pregnancy to be a secret. Which was very hard since her stomach was getting quite big. Plato brought his head back, disappointment was clear on his face. He turned to Admetus.

"I think it's a heavy sleeper." Plato said pouting. Admetus laughed at his brother and walked over and sat down next to Etcetera.

"It will sometimes move when it hears my voice." Admetus said. He got off the bed and knelt like Plato did. He pressed his face against Etcetera's stomach and began to talk. Everyone waited patiently for the kitten to stir. A couple of minutes later Etcetera felt the kitten wake up. It stretched out inside of Etcetera. Pressing against her. Etcetera gasped in pain and held the side of her stomach. The pain faded away as the kitten relaxed. Admetus noticed and brought his head back and gently rubbed her stomach.

"I don't think it was happy you woke it up." Etcetera said laughing gently.

Admetus smiled. "I hope it knows I'm sorry." He said gently.

Plato smiled. Admetus got up and all of them talked for a couple of hours. Soon it was time for Plato to go. He just wanted to check and see how Admetus and Etcetera was doing. Admetus followed Plato to the door. Plato turned around and waved goodbye to Etcetera. Etcetera smiled and waved goodbye back. Plato looked to Admetus.

"I'll see you later. Tell me when the kitten or kittens arrive. I can't wait to see them." Plato said.

Admetus ruffled Plato's head fur again. "Alright Plato." Admetus agreed.

Plato exited the door and left. When he was gone Admetus looked at Etcetera.

"Ready to go to Tantomiles?" Admetus asked.

Etcetera nodded. "I guess. Can you help me up?" Etcetera asked holding out her hand. Admetus walked over to her and took her hand gently and pulled her off the bed. Etcetera found it more difficult to get up from sitting or laying down. Admetus and Etcetera left the den. Admetus still held her hand. About a couple of minutes later they arrived at Tantomiles den. Admetus knocked on the door. The door open. Tantomile smiled and lead them inside. They followed her into the same room where Etcetera found out she was pregnant. Etcetera sat down on the little couch like she did before and crossed her legs. Admetus sat down in a wooden chair in a corner by the couch while Tantomile took Etcetera's blood pressure. Tantomile finished and felt her belly. Etcetera looked up at Tantomile.

"Do you know how many there are?" Etcetera asked curiously.

Tantomile shook her head. "I'm not quite sure. I think there's only one. But I could be wrong. I guess we will find out when the due day comes." She said.

Etcetera felt nervous. She was scared of the pain that went with birthing a kitten. But it had to happen. She tried her best not to think about it. Tantomile continued her check up on Etcetera. About an hour later Etcetera's check up was done. Tantomile helped Etcetera get up out of the chair and helped her outside. Etcetera and Admetus said goodbye to Tantomile and left. Within a couple of feet of Tantomiles den, Etcetera's feet began to feel sore.

"My feet." Etcetera whimpered.

Admetus gently scooped her up and carried her down the path on the way home. Etcetera rested her head on his shoulder. She could feel him breathing on her face. She laid her hand on his chest.

"Admetus?" She said softly.

"Yes." Admetus answered.

"Are... You happy that I'm pregnant?" She asked quietly.

Admetus looked down at her and crinkled his eyebrows. "Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?" He said sounding offended.

Etcetera buried her face in his chest. She didn't want to see him upset. "Well, when you said that my pregnancy wasn't planned. You sounded upset." She said beginning to feel her heart become heavy with sadness.

Admetus gently kissed her on the top of her head. He leaned down so that he could whisper in her ear. "Etcetera, words will never describe how happy I am. I love you. And the thought of you bringing my kitten into this world makes me even more happier." He said, he lifted his hand up letting his fingers run down her head fur. Etcetera clung to Admetus. His words made her feel like she was melting. She had never met anyone like him. So passionate, So kind, So gentle, and so loving. His horrible past left him with no faults. Usually when people suffered from a horrible childhood they had certain issues. But not him. He was perfect.

A couple of minutes later they arrived at their den. Only to find Jellylorum standing outside their den. Her eyes were filled with anger and her arms crossed. Admetus set Etcetera back down on her feet. Jellylorum rushed over and grabbed Etcetera's arm.

"Etcetera! Are you ok! What has he done to you!" She yelled bitterly in Etcetera's face. Etcetera cringed at her mother. She had never seen her mother so angry with her before.

"Mother what are you talking about? I'm fine." Etcetera said.

Jellylorum grabbed Etcetera's shoulders and began to shake her. "Etcetera! Look at you! Your pregnant! And you think that's fine?" Jellylorum Screamed.

Her voice grew louder with rage. She shook Etcetera even harder. Admetus walked up from behind Etcetera and placed his hands on the back of her shoulders pulling Etcetera towards him so that Jellylorum would stop shaking her. Jellylorum shot Admetus an icy look. She looked like she was about to kill him.

"You! You did this to my daughter! My daughter could die and it would be your fault! All you do is put her in pain! You risk her life everyday! Whenever she gets hurt it's because of something you did!" Jellylorum screamed.

Admetus said nothing. He looked down at Etcetera who at that moment was beginning to shed tears. Etcetera could feel the anger building up in her.

"Mother, how did you find out?" Etcetera said trying to calm down.

Jellylorum tried to calm down too. "I went to Tantomiles and I saw the pregnancy test on her desk and I asked who she just had an appointment with. And she said it was you. I didn't want to believe it then I came here and saw you." Jellylorum spat. Without thinkig about what she was about to do, Jellylorum lifted her hand and slapped Etcetera on the cheek. Jellylorum jumped back in shock after what she did to her daughter. She brought her hands up to her face and covered her mouth. She started at Etcetera with shock. Etcetera's tears poured down her face. At this point her rage was boiling.

"I hate you." Croaked Etcetera. "You never understood me! You never cared about what I wanted! You never let me do anything! You always were strict with me! You never gave Admetus a change! He takes good care of me! Unlike you! I don't want you in my life or my kittens life!" Etcetera ran inside the den leaving Jellylorum and Admetus outside. She collapsed on the bed crying out in sorrow. She held her cheek as all her emotions spill out before her. She wanted to be positive and think that he mother would have been happy about her having a kitten. But that was not the case anymore. Now she didn't have a mother. And her kitten wouldn't have a grandmother. Etcetera's sobbing was interrupted by Admetus gently rubbing her back.

"Etcetera?" Admetus asked calmly.

She didn't answer. She never understood why Admetus put up with her and her mother. There were several other queens that were beautiful. If he choose one of them they probably wouldn't be in the same issue that her and Admetus were in. He probably would be more happy with another queen instead of her. Thinking of that only made Etcetera cry even more. She began to choke on her tears and started coughing.

"Etcetera, please answer me. Your scaring me." Admetus pleaded.

Etcetera sat up on the bed and looked up at Admetus. "I just lost my mother. Now our kitten wont have a grandmother. Since your mother died and I told my mother to stay away." Etcetera said. Upon realizing that she mentioned Admetus's mother she covered her mouth. Admetus stared at her.

"How did you know my mother died?" He asked quietly.

Etcetera tilted her head down trying to hide her face. "I read your journal." She said quietly. She began to sniffle again. "I'm so sorry." She layed down on the bed and covered her head with her hands. She was sure that Admetus would never trust her again. She felt like she was about to lose everything. She already lost her mother, and now she was going to lose Admetus. The only thing she would have left of him was his kitten. Unless he took it away from her. Etcetera could feel the pain in her heart from all these thoughts. She didn't realize that Admetus was still there until she felt him lay down next to her. She felt his arm over her back. He leaned in closely to her ear.

"Etcetera. Everything is going to be ok." He said trying to calm her.

Etcetera shook her head. "No, How can you say that? I ruined everything. Everything is my fault. I lost my mother! I ruined our relationship. When I have this kitten I will probably ruin it's life too. Like I do with everyone else life!" She cried.

She felt Admetus grab both of her arms pulling her up. He turned her around so she was face him. He held onto her shoulders tightly. He looked her sternly in the eyes. Like when a mother disciplines a kitten.

"Stop. You did nothing. Nothing is your fault. You take blame for everything because you feel your to blame for everyone's sorrow even though you are not. This is life Etcetera. You will lose people in your lifetime. And there will be nothing you can do about it. And it's no reason to blame yourself for that person being gone. You must accept that. I know it's hard but you have to. You have no choice." Admetus demanded calmly.

Etcetera never heard Admetus this serious before. His words cut through her. He was right. And she knew it. Admetus was very wise. And she didn't doubt him one bit. She leaned in. Her eyes were fixed onto his serious eyes. He seemed a little tense. Etcetera brought her hand and gently laid it on the back of his neck. She closed her eyes and leaned in stealing a kiss. Admetus relaxed and began stroke her cheek as they shared a moment of passion. She felt her heart racing. She pressed herself closer to Admetus. She could feel him tensing up. He held her closely so she would feel safe. Etcetera, now pressed closely against Admetus's chest could feel his heart race. She almost jumped when Admetus slapped his hands onto her lowered back. They kissed some more as Admetus rubbed her back somewhat rough. Feeling a sudden urge of domination Admetus pinned Etcetera down on her back. He nuzzled his face into his neck. Etcetera was starting to become somewhat afraid. She wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzled him back. It encouraged Admetus and he ran his hands along Etcetera's hips. She shivered a bit under his hands. Admetus suddenly arched his back and crawled off her.

"No." He said scooting away from Etcetera.

Etcetera sat up. "What's wrong?" She asked puzzled.

Admetus shook his head. "I don't think it would be safe for the kitten." He said.

Etcetera sighed in disappointment. Admetus scooted closer and stoked her cheek. "Don't be mad Cettie, I just want our kitten to be safe." He said warmly. Etcetera nodded. She agreed with him.

"Admetus." Etcetera said softly. "We need to tell Pouncival." She said looking up at Admetus.

Admetus looked down to her. "Do you know how he will react to this?" Admetus asked.

Etcetera shook her head. "I have no idea what he will think. Either he will be happy. Or, disappointed." She said softly. "I will tell him tomorrow.

"Are you sure you want to tell him so soon?" Admetus asked.

"Yes, He needs to know. Our kitten needs him." Etcetera said quietly. Admetus sighed and layed down on his back. Etcetera layed down on top of his chest. She listened to his steady heartbeat. A couple of beats later she was sound asleep.


	13. Telling Her Brother

Etcetera and Admetus finally decided to tell Pouncival before Etcetera's due date. About a month before Etcetera was expected to have the kitten, Admetus invited Pouncival over for dinner. Etcetera had to think of a way to hide her pregnancy so Pouncival wouldn't find out right away. The only problem was that Etcetera's stomach gave it away. Finally after long thought, Etcetera came up with the idea of sitting at the table so that her stomach was hidden. For the rest of the morning Etcetera and Admetus were busy cleaning the den for Pouncival's visit. After Pouncival's visit they were going to re arrange the room so they can set up some things for the kitten. They recently went out and got a few things. Etcetera had gotten a couple of blankets from some friends. While Admetus got a basket for the kitten to sleep in. Admetus set the basket on the floor and looked up to Etcetera. She looked back down to Admetus.

"What's wrong?" Etcetera asked.

Admetus ran his fingers through his hair. "We never really thought of a name for the kitten." He said.

"Oh." Etcetera said looking away. She never did really think of names for the kitten. She was too stressed out and nervous to think about names. "Well, Did you have any names in mind?" Etcetera asked Admetus.

Admetus sighed and drumbed his fingers on the basket. "Well, I had one name in mind. But it depends."

Etcetera cocked her head. "Depends on what?" She asked.

Admetus hesitated a bit. "Well, It's a bit personal and it's a girl's name." He said.

"Personal? How so?" Asked Etcetera. Admetus was silent for a minute. Etcetera felt somewhat uncomfortable about the sudden silence. "IF you don't want to tell me you don't have to, I under-" Etcetera said before being interuppeted by Admetus.

"I Was going to name my sister this, If she had survived." Admetus said.

"Oh." Etcetera said quietly. "What is it?"

Admetus smiled. "Ino."

Etcetera smiled back. "Sounds nice."

Admetus nodded. "Did you have a name in mind for a boy?"

Etcetera shook her head. "No I haven't thought of any names for the kitten. If it's a boy I want to name it after someone important to me."

"Like Who?" Asked Admetus.

"Well, I was thinking maybe if it's a boy we could name it after you, or after Pounce." Said Etcetera.

"I see." Admetus said. "Etcetera?"

"Yes?" She answered.

"What if your brother see's all the stuff for the kitten?" Admetus asked.

"If he does notice it he wont ask right away." Etcetera said.

Admetus nodded again. "Can you come help me cook?" He asked.

"Of course." Etcetera said lifting her hand so Admetus could pull her up.

They spent hours in the kitchen, setting the table, cooking the food, Talking about how they were going to tell the new to Pouncival. Etcetera was nervous. She didn't know how her brother was going to react to the news. She hoped he wouldn't react the same way their mother did. Etcetera bit her lip as she thought and sat another plate on the table. In about an hour they were finished with all the cooking and decorating. Etcetera sat down at the table just in case Pouncival just allowed himself in instead of knocking. Which Etcetera highly doubted since Pouncival was usually polite to people he was not used to. Etcetera sat at the table playing with the edge of a napkin. She tried her best to think positive, hoping Pouncival would be more than happy to be an uncle. Even if Pouncival wasn't happy with the news they still had Plato for an uncle. But Etcetera at least wanted someone in her family to be happy that she was expecting. Admetus sat down at the table and laid his hand on the hand that Etcetera used to play with the napkin.

"I'm sure he'll be happy to know." Admetus said trying to reassure Etcetera.

Etcetera sighed. "I just hope so." She said.

Admetus looked down. They kept quiet for a second until they heard someone knock on the door. Admetus looked up at Etcetera.

"You ready?" Admetus asked Etcetera.

Etcetera took a deep breath. "Yes." She said quietly.

"Are you sure? I can just tell Pouncival that you're not feeling good, or that we're busy." Admetus said.

Etcetera shook her head. "No, I want him to know before the kitten is born." She said.

"Alright." Admetus said getting up and kissing her on the head. He left the room to answer the door for Pouncival. Etcetera couldn't believe what she was about to do. Her older brother always jokingly told her that if she got pregnant young he would hunt her down. But now she was. And she felt ashamed of not taking her brothers advice. Etcetera could hear Admetus and Pouncival talking in the room. Why were they taking so long. She heard her brother laugh. Hearing his laughter gave her a bit of confidence. Maybe her brother would be happy with the news. Maybe he would be grateful to become an uncle. She only want the best for her kitten. A couple of minutes later Admetus and Pouncival came into the kitchen. Pouncival had a huge smile spread across his face.

"Hey Cettie!" He beamed.

Etcetera smiled at her brother. "Hi Pounce." She replied.

Pouncival extended out his arms. His smile grew bigger. "Wheres my hug?"

Etcetera's smile disappeared. How can she hide her stomach from Pounce if he wants a hug. If she denied him he would know something was wrong. Etcetera decided that is where she would tell her brother the truth. Etcetera scooted back the chair so she could get up. Slowly she rose up from the chair exposing her stomach.. Pouncival's arms dropped as he stared at his sister. Not taking his eyes of her stomach. Suddenly he charged at her. Etcetera gasped as Pouncvial hugged her tightly.

"Oh Cettie! Why did you wait so long to tell me! I cant wait to be an uncle!" Pouncival beamed.

Etcetera was shocked. "So you're not disappointed with me?" Etcetera asked hesitantly.

Pouncival pulled away to look at her. "disappointed? Etcetera your my sister. I love you to death.! I would rather you have a kitten with Admetus than that no good Tugger!" Pouncival exclaimed.

Etcetera smiled and pulled her brother in for another hug. She felt so much relief after her brother had said that. Etcetera looked over at Admetus who was now smiling. She quietly laughed and buried her face into Pouncival's shoulder. They all sat down and ate dinner. Etcetera wanted to know how Pouncival was doing. But all Pounce wanted to talk about was the kitten. How long was Etcetera? Was it tom or a queen? Have they thought of names? When is the due date? Who are the god parents. Then finally Pouncival asked the dreaded question.

"So what did mom think?" Pouncival asked.

Admetus and Etcetera looked at each other. Etcetera hung her head low and told her brother what happened the other day. Pouncival got up out of his chair and placed a hand on his sister's shoulder.

"She will accept it eventually. Just wait. She will understand." Pouncival said trying to reassure his sister.

Etcetera smiled. She wanted to think that what Pouncival said would come true. But she didn't want to get her hopes up. Hours later They finished dinner and Pouncival started to leave.

"Tell me when the kitten comes! I want to be the first to see it!" Pouncival said as he was about to leave.

Etcetera smiled. "Alright." She agreed.

Pouncival winked at her and left. Etcetera sighed and flopped down on the bed.

"Tired?" Asked Admetus.

"Exhausted." Replied Etcetera.

Admetus chuckled. "But you haven't done much today." He stated.

Etcetera rolled her eyes at him. "When your carrying a kitten days like these seem unbearable." She said.

Admetus crawled onto the bed with her and pulled her onto his chest. She layed her head on his chest and found his heartbeat again. She smiled. Listening to her mates heartbeat relaxed her.

"Admetus?" Etcetera asked.

"Yes Love?" Admetus replied.

Etcetera smiled when he called her that. "Would you mind if I went to Electra's den tomorrow?" She asked.

Admetus kissed Etcetera gently on her head. "Of course you can." He replied gently.

Etcetera smiled and closed her eyes.

**Kind Of A Short Chapter. I Wanted to add more conversation to Pouncival's visit. But I really had no idea what to write. So this is the best I could come up with. :S There will be more conversation in the next chapter.**


End file.
